Mafia Madness
by DanceInLightening
Summary: Some people seem to think that the mafia is all about epic battles and copious amounts of money. I however, know it is about much more than that. "I'm sorry but this marriage will strengthen our family's ties. There is nothing more I can do. You will marry the Cavalone boss." Well, fuck. At least I have my best friend to help me though right?
1. I have to do what now!

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR if I did we would have seen TYL!Tsunas face…. Just sayin'.**

My summer vacation had started out just like the two before it. I left the college campus on the East coast that I call home during the school year and made the three hour car ride home to New York. As I stepped out of my car I once again shed the identity of everyday college student and slipped back into the role I was raised to fill. My mind which just hours earlier had been stressing over finals switched gears and I started to recall the letter that had been sent to me earlier that week. I hurried over to my trunk and took out the largest of my suitcases and rolled it behind me as I went over the details of the letter, trying to remember the exact words that had been written, as all information was crucial.

I walked up the stairs to my home and headed in already prepared for the small fanfare I knew was to come.

"Welcome home Caprice!" chorused my Mom, Dad, and little sister Romana. I barely had time to let go of my bag before my sister threw herself at me. Her right fist was raised and in-between each of her fingers a razor blade was ready to strike. I managed to dodge to the left but she seemed to expect that and pivoted on her foot turning to face me again. Her hand shot out aiming for my face, but I grabbed her wrist and began to twist it, forcing her to rotate her body so that her arm was now locked behind her back. This time I was one step ahead of her, I grabbed her other wrist and used my right leg to wrap around her lower legs. With one quick maneuver I had her on her stomach on the ground and I was sitting on top of her victorious once more.

"Romana! What did I say about attacking your sister!" My mother reprimanded, her hands on her hips and her eyes showing only mild anger.

Romana turned her head to the left and tilted it up slightly to look our mom in the eyes. "You told me not to attack her as soon as she walked in the door because I had done it the last three times she has come home from break making it predictable."

"And what will predictability cost you?" Mom asked, obviously trying to drive her point home.

"It can get me or one of my comrades killed." Romana sighed out. Then trying her best to look at me questioned "Can you please let me up now?"

"Oh, sure, right." I answered in a completely elegant manner. I released her hands as I rose up from the floor. Romana flipped over to her back and tried to swipe my legs, but I quickly dodged. I stared down at her with what I hoped was a glare that could rival my mothers.

"Was that unpredictable enough?" Romana asked a joking glint to her voice.

"Very." My father replied a smile on his face. No matter how badly we seemed to do, he was always proud of us. I think he was just happy that even though he was unable to have any sons his daughters were willing to learn how to fight.

"So how was your semester Caprice?" Mom asked as she finally made her way over to hug me. I managed a shrug before she was able to secure me in her grip.

"The same as last pretty much." I replied as mom slipped her arms around my shoulders and brought me in for our first hug in months. "I passed all my classes with A's and B's. I got one C though in English."

"You got a C?" Mom inquired as she pulled away.

"Yes, unfortunately. I love poems as much as the next random person on the street but if I had to read one more poem from the Romantic Period someone was going to get it."

"Your GPA is still above a 3.0 I would assume." My dad stated as he went forward to grab the suitcase that until then had lain forgotten on the floor.

"Yeah, my GPA is still good."

"Well, that is enough talk about grades, thanks." Romana intoned.

"Something wrong?" I asked as she started to grumble under her breath.

"You know perfectly well how fluent I am in Spanish, I could talk circles around many people who consider themselves fluent in it. My teacher however felt that I 'did not understand the subtle nuisances of the language.' Can you believe that! And she had the nerve, the fucking nerve, to give me a B." She ranted, progressively getting more and worked up.

"Now most days I would tell you not to swear, but this is one case when I can allow it. No matter how many times you say it, even I get riled up at what she did." Mom stated as she looked back at Romana. "I am going to go and have a conference with that woman. I don't think she quite understands whose daughter you are."

"Don't go too harsh on her, okay mom?"

"We'll see. Now let's all go and get your sisters things out of her car, then we can sit down and have dinner."

At the mention of dinner a grin broke across my face. How long had it been since I had moms home cooked pasta?

-Page Break-

"So did you receive the letter?" Dad questioned as he grabbed a roll from the basket in the center of the table.

"Yes." I replied, before taking a sizeable bite of the baked ziti on my plate. The dinner table was laden with food and everyone had been enjoying a nice leisurely meal.

Dad looked at me for a moment before averting his eyes and focusing on cutting open the roll he held. "Then you understand what is going to happen next week?"

"I am… unsure as to what will happen next week. I understand that I will be going to visit Uncle Ric in Italy and that he has something to discuss with me. The letter however was heavily coded and I was not able to decode it with the methods you taught me. It must be something very important to warrant such protection."

I was in all honesty quite curious about what he would like to have discussed with me. It had been a good while since I had a chance to fully utilize my skills and I was itching to use them again. A part of me hated the fact that I was so eager to do something that most would consider a horrible, horrible sin. Yet another part of me, the part that was raised as a soldier, was enthused about the idea of being in battle once more.

Dad sighed and sat down his roll, and I felt my stomach drop. This is the first sign that we were going to have a 'serious dinner table' conversation. "Caprice you have to understand that if I had my way I would never have put you into this position."

Oh this did not sound good at all. I mean he started the conversation with an apology. "You are now twenty years old and in our way of life you know what an important age that is. By your next birthday you would have been expected to inherit my branch and rule on your own."

Wait why is he bringing this up? I thought that we had come to an agreement about this? I thought that I would not take over until I had finished college and gotten my Master's degree. What would cause that to change? I knew better than to ask however and I simply sat and waited for him to complete what he wanted to say.

"That can no longer be the plan. The situation in Italy has gotten worse and the family is being threatened on many sides. Now with the Vongola as our ally we do not have all that much to worry over normally." At this he paused for a second and then continued on. "But tensions are running high and on more than one occasion in the last year allied families have turned on each other. This is something we would like to avoid happening to us, no matter the cost."

This I knew of course, the families turning on each other part I mean, I may be away from home for most of the year but I kept up with major news from our world. Yet that information gave me the material I needed to know exactly where this conversation was going.

I always knew that there were only so many options for me. I could take over my dad's place as head here in America and marry a second or third son of an ally to keep us close. Another option, which isn't really an option at all, would be to run away from the life altogether. I could never just abandon my family though, so that was out. One other way my life could go is that I would get married off to a first son who was in line to be the head of his own family, once again strengthening our families bonds. That option however was about as likely as me running away. The last, which I always tried to not put much stock into, was marrying anyone for love.

So if I was right in my assumptions, dad was telling me it was time to take my place and start officially learning the ropes of his job. Then in a year or two I would start to look at potential suitors for my hand. I had always known this day was coming, so I was not angry as much as I was upset. I had been enjoying my time at college and I was not ready for it to end yet. But I knew that I had to do what was best for my family.

"That is why, my dear, we are sending you to Italy. There is apparently someone who is interested in taking your hand in marriage. My brother would not tell me who, as he swore an oath to keep it a secret from everyone, until you have met with your prospective husband. You will be leaving on Saturday."

The very air itself was stolen from my lungs. That was not what I was expecting at all. I couldn't think, my brain had gone numb, a very dangerous thing for it to do in my occupation.

"So… what you are saying is that I am officially about to drop out of college to become the wife of a man I have never met?" My voice shook slightly as I spoke. Saying it out loud had made it much more real than it had been in my head.

"I really am sorry dear." Dad responded his eyes downcast.

"And you knew?" I asked looking at Mom. "And what about you?" I then questioned looking at Romana.

"Darling when else were we going to tell you? As soon as you walked in the door?" Mom responded lightly shaking her head back and forth. "We agreed that this would be the best time to tell you."

"Oh did you now?" I snapped.

"Caprice! Watch your tone that is your mother!" Dad reprimanded using the voice he used when talking to his subordinates.

I bit my lip and held my tongue; I knew there would be no fighting this no matter how much I wanted too. "Do I have to go alone?" I asked instead. If I had to face this, the last thing I wanted was to do it alone.

"You are allowed to bring someone with you but none of us can accompany you unfortunately." Mom said. "I have to organize a brunch and a dinner by Sunday."

"I was finally able to convince someone to teach me how to use small blades! It will be so much better than learning from youtube. They will be here Monday, I can't wait!" Romana added. Despite the situation I was in, I would never want her to give up a chance to improve herself just to comfort me. That may seem odd to other people, but I knew that the more she improved the more likely she was to make it home each night alive.

"And you know why I can't leave dear." Dad finished.

"Can I invite someone else then?" I pleaded.

"Who do you have in mind?" Mom asked.

"Tsukiko." I replied.

"You mean your roommate?" Romana inquired as she added more noodles to her plate.

"Yeah, and don't worry she will be completely in the dark about the Mafia bit. She already thinks that our family is really traditional and so me being betrothed will not be a huge surprise to her. I can keep this all under wraps, just trust me. I will even tell Uncle Ric about her and make sure all of our secrets stay just that, secrets."

"Well if you think so…"

"I know so." I knew that bringing her would make the situation a hundred times better. I needed someone there to ground me.

"Then when you call your Uncle tomorrow you need to let him know. Now let's just push this to the side for a bit and concentrate on dessert. I made gelato." Mom said as she stood up from the table grabbing her plate and ours as well. Romana gave her a halfhearted glare as her plate was still half full, but that dropped at the mention of Gelato.

"Now Gelato can get my mind off of all this." I responded, though I knew it wouldn't. I wanted to make my mom happy though so I smiled and ate and laughed with everyone throughout dessert. When the time came to leave the table however I rushed upstairs to my room.

I ran over to my nightstand and grabbed my phone. I quickly dialed a number and waited impatiently for the person on the other end to answer.

"Hello?" Questioned the voice from the other side.

"Tsukiko, hi. Yeah so how would you like to come to Italy with me on Saturday?"

"Why are you going to Italy? And why do you want me to come? Where am I supposed to get the money for this? You can't just throw something like this at me; I need to have more than three days to plan in advance!" The girl on the other end of the phone ranted.

"So is that a yes?" I said sitting down on my bed, a grin spreading across my face.

"Of course it's a yes, but I want answers to all of those questions. Deal?"

"Deal. Okay so here is the gist of things…"

Omake:

I hung up the phone from talking with Caprice and sat in stunned shock for about ten minutes. After that I suddenly jumped up and began dancing around my room excited to finally get to travel to a country that didn't allow one of my family to watch over me. When I finally calmed down I got to work planning out everything necessary for the trip. I knew what to pack, where to have it delivered, how much money I would need (exchange rates are extremely annoying by the way) and most importantly I knew when to have my driver pick me up to go to the airpo- … Wait a second I didn't know when our flight was, which airport it was at or which terminal it would leave from and that whore had promised me all the details and I was missing some pretty key information.

Oh she was so getting an earful when I got a hold of her.

All of a sudden my phone went off playing daughter of evil. When I picked it up I heard "So I am sending a car to pick you up at 7:30 and we are taking my private jet so you won't need to send your bags ahead. Yes, I withheld this information on purpose so you would have to re-plan everything. Love ya dearie see you Saturday! Ciao."

Oh she was so dead and buried ten feet under thick cement and in a nailed coffin.

**Alrighty, so that is the first chapter of my new story! I have been sitting on this idea for MONTHS but I am finally getting around to writing it. By the time I publish this I hope to have the second chapter done and started working on the third, but god only knows.**

**And a new addition to my stories (aka this one and a few others I have brewing) is the end of chapter omakes written by my best friend and partner in crime. Wait did I say crime, I didn't mean crime, we would never do anything like that –chuckles nervously-. She has an account on here but she won't post anything on there so she refuses to give me her screen name. Anyways she is awesome and hilarious.**

**So that is it for now I guess. Leave a review and let me know what you think, good or bad I need to know in order to improve!**


	2. Making new friends and coming home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but if I did, oh the fan service you would receive. And amazing battles too of course.**

"So explain to me again why you never told me that you were rich enough to have your own private jet?" Tsukiko accused. She was sitting across from me in a reclining chair, and we were both currently at cloud level.

"Like I said it is not really mine, it's my uncles. And I didn't tell anyone about the fact that my family has money because people treat you differently when they know." I knew this from experience, unfortunately. In high school mom insisted that I be dropped off in her Lexus. By our driver. I had fought tooth and nail to go to a public high school, and this was mom's compromise. I think she thought that I would stop wanting to go to school if everyone knew I was rich and I found out that people will use you for money. But funnily enough it just made me want to stay more, to prove her wrong, though they were some lonely years. But if I inherited anything from my mother it was my resolve.

"But you should know me better than that! I mean I come from a good deal of money but-" Tsukiko replied.

"You come from money and didn't tell me? Why would you do that! I thought you trusted me. Do you not consider me to be your best friend?" I say quickly reciting almost exactly what she had said to me as soon as the plane had taken off.

"I wouldn't have come if you weren't." She declared looking me in the eyes.

"I wouldn't have invited you if you weren't" I responded back. "I mean I am going to meet my future husband for God's sake. Would I have wanted anyone else with me other than my family or my best friend?" And at this she pouted slightly and looked away. She almost looked like a kicked puppy. Almost.

"Well when you put it that way…"

"Hello ladies, sorry to interrupt, but would you like anything to eat?" asked a stewardess that came from the direction of the cockpit. It was actually perfect timing as my stomach had started to growl again. I had been running a little late and only had time to make some toast before I left, and let me just say that toast is not a balanced meal in any way shape or form.

"What do you have?" I asked, curious.

"We have a nearly fully stocked kitchen Miss, with food that your Uncle said you preferred. It would be easier if you asked for something than me going through the list which is nearly three pages long. If you would like me to I can recite it however Miss." She said with a calm smile on her face.

"Can I have some bacon and scrambled eggs please? Oh and make sure the eggs are dry not soggy. Do you want anything Tsukiko?" I inquired.

"No, I'm fine, I had a large breakfast." She answered.

"The food will be here in a moment Miss." The stewardess said before she left once more.

"Okay so exactly how important is you're Uncle?" Tsukiko questioned. Her tone was light but her eyes held a glint in them that I had not seen in a long time. A glint that promised a brawl if I refused to answer her question.

"Hold on." I stated as I stood up and went to go examine the door the stewardess had exited through. It looked to be relatively thick and was most likely sound proof, so I doubted the woman on the other side would hear even if I belted at the top of my lungs. My Uncle liked to have privacy above all else, especially when certain matters are concerned, so it did not surprise me.

"Alright, so I may have understated my importance in the mafia world." I said turning back to Tsukiko.

I had told her freshman year about me being in the mafia despite all the laws against it, but I can't really be blamed for it. Well, okay, maybe I can but here is what happened. When I moved in freshman year everyone had assigned move in times, mine was in the morning and hers was in the afternoon. So after I had moved all of my stuff in I went out to lunch with my family and walked around the down town of the college town. When I got back to my room it was already dark out and she was just hanging up the last of her pictures.

I shut the door behind me and called out to her. She turned around and that was the first time I noticed it. She moved with far too much grace and precision to be a normal civilian. I tried to brush it off though, my family had gone through great lengths to keep where I was going to school confidential, and so there was no reason to be on edge. She was probably a dancer, or gymnast, or something.

I walked over to my bed as she replied and told me her first name. I responded with mine and we got to talking a bit, and found we had a lot in common. We liked a lot of the same book series, musicians and television shows. Not too much later I got up to go to the bathroom but before I could get to the door my back was against the wall and one of her arms was on my throat the other holding my hands in place.

"Who are you and who sent you?" she growled. That, to this day, is the only time I have seen such pure murderous intent in her eyes. I have fought tooth and nail for my life on a few occasions, and I knew that this girl was out for blood. The only reason I wasn't dead yet is because she wanted answers.

"What do you mean?!" I questioned. Who the hell was this girl?

And may I just say this right here was the only reason I was willing to break Omertà. She was planning on killing me, which meant that if it came to it I would have used any means necessary to survive. I would have killed her never knowing that we would have become such close friends and even in some eyes, sisters. At that time though all I knew is that if I could catch her off guard, I could make it to my bed and grab the gun under the mattress. Thank God for silencers and crazy loud first nights in dorms. Yes, at that moment I was certain it was only a matter of time before I killed her.

"Don't try and play coy with me, it's not going to work." She warned, her arm on my throat pressing down with slightly more force. "Now tell me who you are and who you work for."

"How do you even know I work for anyone? I haven't given you any hint that I wanted to hurt you. You however currently have me pinned and weaponless. Who looks like the aggressor in this scene? I just.. I don't understand why you're doing this? Is it some weird sorority thing?!" I said trying to play innocent. I made my eyes start to slightly water, and I attempted to look frightened for my life. If I could just get to my gun…

"You move too gracefully. And you are too calm considering my arm is pressing down on your windpipe. Now. Tell. Me. Your. Last. Name." she ground out.

Fuck! Maybe I should have blubbered a little more. Well then, I thought, let's try another tactic.

"Fine! It's Paladino. Now who the ever loving fuck are you?!" I snapped. At this her arms became looser, but not enough for me to break free. I may be good at fighting my sister in close quarters, but that is because we have been sparring almost our entire lives. And I am four years older than her. The girl in front of me, whose full name I did not know, was at least partially trained in martial arts and had a good five pounds of pure muscle on me.

If would just loosen her arms a little bit more.

"Paladino? That doesn't sound like the name of anyone I have ever heard of before. At least not in my circles." Wait. How in the hell had she never heard the last name Paladino?! I mean to most civilians we weren't a part of everyday conversation but if you had any part in the underworld you should have known the name. No we are not the most aggressive or well-known family, but we are known to those in our circles.

"Not surprised. Now answer me for once, who are you?" I replied trying to keep it cool. Maybe I wouldn't have to kill her after all. I mean she doesn't even know what the importance of my name is and unless she can hack government level servers she will never find out anything about it. I was already formulating a lie in my head for my actions when she started to speak.

"Oh, sorry, I tend to be a tad defensive, you have to be in my line of work." Her what now? "My last name is Slaymaker." She finally answered me, letting go of me and stepping back as she did. I took a deep breath and kept my eyes focused on her. I was ready to spring to my left back towards my bed if need be. What kind of work did she mean exactly? I knew this bitch wasn't talking about dancing.

"A tad? So what are you anyway?" I asked, my eyes never once leaving her. I could not afford to be careless.

She resumed a more defensive stance. "What do you mean?"

"No one just shoves someone up against the wall. I noticed the way you move too. So what circles do you run in? Yakuza? Secret police? FBI? CIA? The Irish mob?" My voice getting louder as I talked.

"I will tell you, if you tell me." She smirked.

"I would tell you if I could, but I swore a blood oath to never reveal my secrets. But I can't exactly let you leave knowing even that much." I calculated it in my head, it would only take about 5 seconds to grab my gun. But would that be enough time?

"Well then how about we make a blood oath here, between the two of us?" She stated as is if it was the easiest thing to do in the world. That sent me for a one-eighty.

"Are you fucking shitting me?!" I was astonished. Here was this girl I had just met willing to make a blood oath with me. We were practically strangers and a blood oath is like a binding legal contract that you can never rip up. Later I would know the reason behind her being so eager to make the pact, but at that moment I was weirded out.

"No." She replied tilting her head as if confused to why I was freaking out. "In my families line of work we do it all the time, and we never break them. Ever." The last word was enunciated to a point where I almost felt compelled to believe her. And then she moved, slowly crouching down.

"What are you doing?" I asked slowly backing away along the wall towards my bed. I knew better than anyone else what a person could hide on their ankles. But I did not want to move too quickly as to startle her, I didn't know what she was hiding or what kind of reflexes she had.

"Chill." She said pulling out a small switch blade and my pupils dilated. "I can't throw this if that's what you're thinking. And you're a little out of my arm range now. Plus I specialize in swords, not these dinky little knives." I was almost to my bed when I saw her cut open her palm near her thumb. She winced slightly, as the blood began to pool in her hand despite how small the actual incision was. She put the knife on the floor and slid it towards me.

"See, the weapon is in your hands now. I am completely unarmed. Now are we going to do this or not?"

I slowly reached down and made a small incision just like hers as I replied. "I never said that I was going to make a blood oath with you in the first place. But seeing how willing you are there can be no harm in it. But know this, if you fuck me over, you won't live long enough to regret it."

"I get it, I get it." She responded as she held out her hand for me to take. I was almost starting to regret this already, I mean what if she had diseases? Or she was only going to pull me close and stab me. But I pushed those thoughts aside and grasped her hand so our cuts met.

"Now" she continued "I, Tsukiko Slaymaker, swear to treat this person as I would myself. Their secrets are now my secrets to keep and the bond between us cannot be broken. Should I ever endanger this person's life knowingly or willingly I therefore forfeit my life to make amends."

Holy shit. This girl was being a hundred percent serious. I saw her eyeing me weirdly so I quickly repeated the oath back to her. Our eyes met once more and we both dropped the others hand.

"So, no more need to be shy!" she said smiling. She grabbed my uninjured hand with hers and pulled me over to her bed. "Now tell me everything! Well maybe not everything, just let me know who you work for, or what your work is really."

"You really are stubborn." I answered as I sat down. "How about we both answer on the count of three?" I saw her nod so I started to count down. "Three. Two. One."

"Mafia."

"Assasin."

Well that was not what I was expecting.

We both looked at each other and seemed to come to an agreement.

"Well, then." I said, admittedly quite awkwardly.

"So….." she mumbled.

Then it was quite for a few seconds. I didn't know what to talk to her about. I mean I couldn't just be like "That's so cool! What was your first kill like?" or "That's awesome! How many weapons can you use". At least I didn't think I could. What was a safe topic of discussion in a situation such as this? I was curious but not sure where to start.

"So never speak of this again. Agreed?" Tsukiko asked holding out a hand for me to shake. Oh thank God. Further awkwardness averted.

"Agreed." I responded, taking her hand in mine. She began to walk away towards the T.V. she had on her dresser but stopped when I broke the silence. "Actually I have two things to say before we drop this. Well more like ask." Damn my mouth. I wish I could sew it shut sometimes.

She turned back to look at me and her eyes were slightly guarded. I understood though, even if we were now considered family in many people's eyes, everyone who is in the same kind of work as us has something to hide. Maybe not something monumental, but we all have our secrets. "What do you want to ask?"

"First off for an assassin isn't the last name a little obvious?"

She just grinned and there was laughter in her voice when she answered. "I think that is exactly why it is Slaymaker. I mean it is so obvious that no one would suspect it right? I mean logically when people hear the name they automatically think 'that poor family, stuck with such a horrible name' not 'they must all be assassins. So my family all jokes about it."

"You have a very valid point there." I said grinning all the while. "Now I want us to make one more promise okay? I made a promise to myself years ago to never let my "lifestyle" interfere with my friendships or my family. Can you promise you can do the same?"

"Of course! I have never had any friends I would tell about my life but, yeah I can see how this rule would come in handy." And that is when I understood why she wanted to tell me so badly. I at least knew the children of other Mafioso and was friends with a few of them growing up. I could see where she would want one friendship where she wouldn't have to omit a large part of her life.

"So want to play a video game, or something?" I asked, ready to leave this conversation behind.

"Of course! Have you ever played Kingdom Hearts, because for the life of me I can't find this one coconut…"

And thus our friendship began. But I have gotten way off topic here, back to the present.

"By a little, or by a lot." Tsukiko inquired.

"A lot. He is kind of the head of our Family." I muttered awaiting her explosion.

"He what? Why didn't you tell me?! This changes everything!" she screeched, her eyes going wide and then narrowing. "Please don't tell me you're his heir."

"No, but I am third in line technically. After his son and my dad that is."

"We are going to have a talk about you keeping things from me, but first you are going to tell me everything." She stated leaning back in her chair.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes. Now start talking." She demanded.

"Can I have breakfast first at least?" My stomach chose that moment to agree with me and grumbled loudly. We both smiled and then started laughing. As was the nature of our friendship.

"Yes. Then you spill everything."

"Yes. Then I spill everything."

(Page Break)

The scenery flew by from the backseat of the car. Our plane had landed around a half an hour ago, and after quickly unloading we were escorted to a car my uncle had sent.

"How much longer do you think the ride will be?" Tsukiko asked from beside me.

"Only another couple of minutes." I responded.

"So he lives all the way out in the country?"

I nodded my head in response. "It's only about fifteen minutes away from the city, but I can see how it can feel so far from civilization."

"You said that you spent some summers here right? Is that why it doesn't feel so far?"

"That and the place is huge." I said grinning. "The grounds are amazing! There is absolutely no way to get bored here. Trust me, you won't even notice how far away a restaurant or clothing store is."

Tsukiko smiled back. "Okay, but I am going to hold you to that promise."

"I think I can uphold my end of the deal this time."

The conversation continued for several more minutes until the trees started to form a line along the road and the pavement went from slightly bumpy to smooth as glass.

"I take it we are getting close."

"Just wait until you see it." I was really excited for her to see the place where I had spent many of my summers. In fact I spent every high school summer here, and it is very much a second home to me.

We approached the gates and they were open before we reached them, closing swiftly behind us as we entered. I know that Tsukiko noticed the camera placed on the gate posts but she made no remark of it, and I did not dare to bring it up.

"And here we are." I said as we pulled to a stop. I hopped out of the car and took my first look at the house in around two years. I wish I could say the house was understated and did not house an obviously well off family, but I would be lying. I have come to think that each person's house has to show their status and my uncle's home did just that.

The driveway itself ended in a roundabout and in the center there were flowers. In the middle of the flowers was a fountain, that while not very tall, was quite wide. Uncle says that it was a gift of an allied family, to show their allegiance, which I believe considering the price tag he once gave me for it. Uncle likes to have all of his gifts appraised, so he knows what to spend when he sends a gift in return.

Surrounding the roundabout and leading up to the house was an immaculate green lawn. And the lawn was not small, it was intricate and had many path ways of stone connecting to each other, the driveway, and out and around the house to several of the back doors. The largest path however lead to giant set of double doors. Then there were flower beds spreading the length of the house from the door in a wide variety of colors.

The house itself should probably not even be called a house, just as a matter of size. The center of the house was three stories tall, but the two wings coming off were only two. The manor was large enough to make you feel dwarfed standing in front of it.

Yup, I was home.

I looked over at Tsukiko and her reaction was priceless. Her eyes were wide and her face had gone slightly pale.

"Impressed?" I questioned a bit of a teasing tone to my voice.

"More like astonished quite honestly."

"Miss we have retrieved your bags." I heard from behind me. I looked back and the driver and another young man, probably about 18, stood holding our bags. "I do not want to rush you but I was told to bring you back with the utmost haste."

"Thank you for grabbing the bags, but why did we need to get here so early?"

"Ah, and that is what I am here to tell you." Replied the other boy with the bags. "I am to take you both to your suites immediately so you can prepare for your meeting with your Uncle."

"Of course, lead the way."

Omake:

"So you are the third in line to take over a mafia family and you neglected to tell me this why?" I demanded of Caprice. My foot began tapping after a five minute silence and picked up speed every minute after. She better start soon, she knows I get cutty when I am made to wait.

"Well…" Ah, there are the survival instincts kicking in. "It was bad enough I told you about being in the mafia at all, it would have been suicide to tell you anymore."

"You realize up until last summer it was suicide to not tell me everything?"

"Yeah but now you wouldn't hurt me, right?" She asked batting her lashes and acting cute.

"Don't be so sure I haven't had any missions lately and I'm getting antsy. Each day you're resembling a pin cushion more and more."

"Oh…my…FUCKING…GOD!"

"Sorry you know how I am when I don't get to spill copious amounts of scummish blood every five days or so."

"Hasn't it been like two weeks since your last mission?"

"Yeah now you get my anger recently." For the sake of her life I had decided to let the original topic go at her prior response, it was in both our best interests as she wanted to live and my family had refused to help me regain access to anymore countries I managed to get myself banded from.

**So there is the second chapter! Don't worry in the next one Dino makes his miraculous appearance! Until then though you will just have to speculate on how their first meeting will go! I hope to upload a chapter every one or two weeks, but don't hold me too tight to that schedule. I am a college student after all.**

**Anyway please leave a review, or like/favorite! And if you have any ideas be sure to let me know, and I will try and fit them into the plot! Be warned though a lot of this is planned out already lol.**


	3. Preparing for the moment

**Okay, so since this is the chapter when Dino is introduced a warning must be put in place. This will not be a 'Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but you're a hot guy, let's make some babies!' story. If you are looking for an instant love connection, and no development between the two, then you have gone to the wrong place. Go look for a sue or stu or something.**

**To find out about how their relationship develops you must read on. Or wait until I finish this shit and skip to the end, whatever floats your boat.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing to do with Hitman Reborn… okay that's a lie I own some figurines, but that's it I swear!**

I rapped on the door to my uncle's study, and then waited to hear him beckon me inside. I did not have to wait long, because after only about a second or two I heard him call, "Come inside Caprice."

I opened the door and stepped into my uncle's very luxurious study. His desk was situated directly in front of me, and he was bent over in his chair, his eyes transfixed on one of the smaller stacks of papers on his desk. I walked forward and sat down on one of the two chairs placed in front of the old wooden desk.

"I am almost done with this stack, just hold on for another minute." He said still not looking up from his papers. I knew that I did not have to voice my agreement so I took the moment to look around his office. No matter how many times I had been in the room it was still beautiful.

I was looking at the bookshelves on the left wall when my uncles' voice interrupted my chain of thought.

"I hope that your trip here was pleasant?"

I turned my head to once again face him, to see him looking at me, the papers pushed to the side of his desk. "Yes, though I don't think I will ever get used to such a long plane ride."

At this he smiled. "I know what you mean. Even after all of these years the plane ride to America still seems to take a toll on even me. I have taken to blaming the time difference."

I smiled back, liking this topic of conversation more than the one I knew was sure to come.

"But as you know, this is not what you came here to talk about." He continued after a short pause.

I wanted to look down at my hands in my lap, but I knew better, because as of that moment I was no longer talking to my uncle, but to the head of the Paladino family. It would have been rude for me to lower my eyes when he was directly addressing me.

"Yes, but I have to ask, even though when we spoke on the phone you refused to answer, who is my husband going to be?" I questioned unknowingly leaning a bit forward in my seat.

My uncle sighed and shook his head. "You really can't wait until tomorrow, can you?"

"I don't want to be rude but I feel like when we meet he will have an unfair advantage. You will be our supervisor and you know who we both are, and he is the one that is asking for my hand so he knows who I am. But I have no clue as to who he is, or what he's like. Have I ever even met him before at one of the dinners or other events?" I felt like I was getting the short end of the stick and I just wanted to get back on level playing ground. I knew that if I pushed too much my uncle would let me know it, and I would drop the subject, but he hadn't stopped me yet.

"You do make a valid argument." He said, obviously counting the pro's and con's of telling me in his head. After a few moments he came to a decision and from the look on his face I knew it was not in my favor.

"You have to understand Caprice, I took an oath with him, and I cannot simply break it without there being consequences. We are trying to strengthen our families bonds, not weaken them by breaking oaths."

"I know that logically," I replied. "But I still can't help but feel nervous, like I am walking through a mine field blindfolded. If I put my foot down will there be a mine or solid ground." I gave him a look that I am sure now looked horribly desperate. "Will I marry a man who I will have to walk on eggshells around my entire life, or a man who will allow me to fight by his side and help him where I can?"

And thus I had voiced my biggest fear about this whole ordeal. Now, there is one thing I would like to clear up, any Mafioso worth his squat knows better than to lay a hand on his wife or significant other. A true Mafioso respects his wife and does not harm her. Those who do lay a hand on their wives are held with the highest level of contempt and loathing, some even being killed by members of their own family trying to rid themselves of the disgrace. The woman is then freed from her marital bonds and is allowed to stay within the protection of the family if she so chooses.

Now I am not saying that I was scared that my husband would be abusive, more that he would tie me down. Many male Mafioso do not like having the women they are with fight alongside of them. They would rather have them back home, to be there to greet them when they return. A Mafioso forcing his wife to stay home and take care of the estate would not be seen as disrespecting his wife, but as protecting her. Not allowing her to fight, even if she wants to, could be seen as the ultimate act of a husbands love. And this is what I was afraid of.

When I was younger I had stayed at home many nights when my father was out, and I remember waiting by the window wondering if he would return. I knew the horrible feeling that just sitting there waiting leaves, and all of the horrible scenarios that creep into your mind as you wait for someone to return. The worst were the nights when he did come home injured, and though they were never fatal they proved that my fear was not unfounded. I couldn't do that for the rest of my life, that waiting all alone, the worry would kill me. Even if I never came to love my husband, I know how important he is to his Famiglia, and how losing him would affect everything.

I would much rather be out there fighting by his side. Was there a chance I would get hurt? Yes. But there was just as much of a chance that he would get hurt as well. At least in battle I would be able to know what was going on. To me the pain of a wound would be better than the worry.

"Don't worry, Caprice." My uncle responded with a small smile. "I will vouch for this young man. He will be good to you."

This statement lightened my worries a little, but I knew I would never be fully satisfied until I met him. "Thank you for the reassurance. I will not doubt your judgment." Well, at least I wouldn't judge it too much, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Now as to what I wanted to say in the first place. The young boss will arrive here at ten o'clock in the morning tomorrow. You will both meet with me, and each other, in my office for a short while. Then you are free to talk on your own. I would suggest showing him the gardens; they are truly beautiful this time of year." He told me in a slightly upbeat tone, no doubt trying to make me feel more comfortable with the whole arrangement. Sadly it only worked a little, and most of my anxiety remained.

"I will be ready then uncle. I won't disappoint you or the family."

"I don't believe that you will. Now off to bed with you, tomorrow you have a long day ahead."

As I rose from my chair my only thought was that the next day would probably be the longest of my life. If that would be good or bad was yet to be seen.

(Page Break)

"What do you even wear to something like this?!" I wailed throwing even more clothes onto my bed. I had already emptied out one suitcase, and nothing inside was something I would wear to meet my future husband.

"Just calm down, I am sure that you will find something." Tsukiko said from the stool in front of my vanity. She was calmly eating an apple like she didn't have a care in the world.

"But that's it! I don't even know what I am looking for! Should I go casual with some nice jeans and a blouse? Or do I go somewhat fancy with a light summery dress? Even worse what if I am expected to wear a gown? I only brought one Tsukiko and it is a dress for a nighttime celebration not daytime!" I flopped myself onto my bed backwards, on top of my clothes.

This was going to be my future husbands first meeting with me, and you only get to make a first impression once. I was determined to make a good one. Maybe then we could at least be friends, or consider each other partners. Not two strangers who were forced into marriage by things out of their control.

"It's only nine you have another hour to get ready. You already applied all of your make-up, except for the eye shadow you will use to match your outfit. Your hair will only take me about one to five minutes to style, even less if you decide to just add a hairband. So add all that with the time it takes you to walk to your uncles' office and you have about 45-ish minutes to find an outfit."

"Why are you so logical all the time?! Can't you just freak out with me once?!" I moaned to the ceiling.

"What good would that do us? Now get up and continue going through that suitcase. I thought I saw a nice shade of blue in there that would complement your eyes."

I just groaned as I lifted myself up and headed towards my suitcase. Another five minutes later and my search seemed as futile as ever. I was about to give up when there was a knock at the door. I hurried over to open it to see the young boy from yesterday standing there.

"Yes, do you need something?" I questioned, in a less then pleased voice. Tensions were running high, and I was getting more frazzled by the second.

"I am so sorry for my tardiness, miss! These are the outfits the Boss picked out for today. He said you are free to wear anyone you wish." He stumbled as he handed me five coat hangers with black zip up slips hiding the contents. "The matching shoes and jewelry would be in the bottom drawer of the wardrobe in the walk in closet. Everything in the drawer is numbered to match the numbers that are on the hangers, for your convenience. Once again I am so sorry." And then he scampered off as if scared I would kill him or something.

Was the look on my face really that menacing? God I hoped not.

"See your problem is solved. Well almost anyway. Now you just have to pick from five choices, all of which will be appropriate." Tsukiko said sounding smug, as if she had planned this all along.

I rushed over to my bed, and Tsukiko met me there, throwing the apple core into the waste basket by the vanity as she came. We quickly unzipped all five options, and then stood there in shock.

"Tsukiko." I said my voice hard.

"Yes?" she replied a teasing tone still lacing her voice.

"This hasn't made choosing any easier! They are all gorgeous!" I snapped. I had five wonderful choices on front of me, but with their own pro's and con's. I was stuck all over again.

"So I noticed. Want to know how to choose?" she questioned turning my way, with a look that I would describe as sneaky.

"Yes!" I blurted out not wasting a second

Smiling at me she said, "Take them off the hanger girl, you are going to try them all on!"

"I don't have time for this!" I just wanted to pick something already!

"Sure you do if you spend less than eight minutes on each one. Which be no problem as most of them just zip up. Now try on the middle one first, I think that color may look good with your complexion."

Oh dear lord, here we go again.

(Page Break)

"Okay, let me see the first dress!" Tsukiko shouted to me. I had entered the closet to get dressed, and I was finally ready to show her the first option.

"I don't know about this one." The dress itself was beautiful but it just felt, wrong somehow. It was a simple red dress with a slightly scooping neck line. It was lightly synched at the waist and the bottom flared out. The dress itself only reached my knees. The straps were about four inches thick.

I wore a simple silver necklace with a red stone and two simple silver bangles. The shoes were simple red ballet flats.

"Yeah, it kind of clashes with your hair. Next one!"

And back into my closet I went.

(Page break)

"This one is a little bit better I think." I called out.

"Then get your butt out here." Tsukiko responded from the other side of the door.

I left the closet and did a small twirl. This dress was a little shorter than the one before, stopping about five finger widths above my knee. The dress itself was black with a gossamer black layer above it. The sleeves were made out of the gossamer material and they poofed out a bit before cinching with some ribbon right above my elbows. It also cinched together around my waist the bottomed flowed outward.

The shoes were ballet flats, though these were black. The only accessories were two large black bands around my wrists.

"It looks…"

"Looks?" I questioned.

"A bit too, dark."

"Yeah I figured, but it's still cute anyway. I'll go try on the next one."

(Page break)

"I shine like a diamond!" I sing as I step out from the closet. The dress was a bright yellow and despite that I still liked it. It only had one strap that was about three fingers thick. The top was encrusted with some rhinestones, which is what prompted the singing. After a tight band around the waist that was about five inches thick the dress flowed out and became a slightly lighter yellow.

The necklace that came with this one was made of yellow diamond like stones, that may have been canary diamonds. The shoes that went with it were a pair of yellow wedges.

"You look like a burger!" she sang back.

"What do you mean I look like a burger?!" I asked, just a bit offended.

"Your hair is ketchup, the dress is mustard, and your skin is the buns."

Frowning I replied, "That's not very nice. I'll go change."

(Page break)

"I actually really like this one." I said as I stepped out. The dress was a beautiful tan color that came down to my knees. Over top of the dress was a layer of lace that was the same color. The cut of the top was square and the dress itself only had two inch thick straps. The lace however went over my shoulders and fell to about standard t-shirt length.

The shoes were nude heels, and the accessories were a simple bracelet and necklace of pearls.

"So?" I questioned turning.

"I like this one. It looks reserved but not too much. And the color is really nice."

"That is what I was thinking. Do I even need to try on the other dress?"

"Not if you like this one. Now come on, let's finish getting you ready."

"Tsukiko?" I asked as she started to walk away.

"What?" she replied turning back to look at me.

"Thanks, you know for being here. I'm a lot less nervous now."

"How in the world did I make you less nervous? Was it my total nonchalance?" she stuck a pose. "Or my amazing fashion sense?" she continued changing positions once more. "Or was it just my pure Tsukiko-ness?" she finished striking a final pose.

I began to laugh as I choked out my answer between my giggles. "You called me a hamburger."

"So you like me comparing you to foods?" she asked, also beginning to chuckle.

"No it just, it was so you. And so normal."

"Since when are either of us normal? I mean look at us and what we do. We are maniacs." She said her laughter increasing.

"Pure insanity." I said back my laughter growing as well.

"You know it. Now come on we have to show your future husband just what sort of dish he's getting." She laughed even going so far as to bob her head back and forth in a completely sassy manner. She knew just how to make me feel better. I guess that's why were best friends.

(Page Break)

I took a deep breath as I opened the door to my Uncles office. My stomach was tied in knots and my hands felt clammy. I was not ready for this at all. I was all bark and no bite in the end when it came to this. This being meeting my future husband. Any nerves I had dissipated came back full throttle.

My eyes fell first to my Uncle who was sitting behind his desk, much like he was the night before. Except now he was already looking at me, and his desk was nearly void of any papers. But the person standing to the side of the desk was the one my eyes locked onto. As I approached the desk I, admittedly, began to size up my future husband in my head.

The boy, no the man, next to the desk was a good head taller than me. He was wearing a black suit with a white button up shirt underneath. The black tie around his neck was done perfectly, and it completed the look of a very well of business man. It was his face that destroyed that image; he seemed far too young to be a major player in the business world. This at least put his age in the same ball park as mine. His golden eyes seemed to hold something in them I could not describe, but at the very least the look was not negative. His blonde hair fell down covering his ears and lying around his shoulders at its longest parts.

The more I looked however the more that I noticed that he seemed to be just another guy, another human being. I guess, somewhere deep in the recesses of my mind I had started to view him as something else entirely. He had stopped being another person, and started being this almost omnipotent being that held my life in his hands.

"Welcome Caprice. This is Dino Cavallone, your fiancé."

I stopped a step or two in front of his desk, less than a foot away from the recently named Dino.

"It's nice to meet you Dino." I said holding out my hand for him to shake.

"The pleasure is all mine." He replied grasping my hand in his own.

And with that handshake, I sealed the deal.

I would marry the man standing in front of me. God help me now.

(Omake- to be added later)

**So that is it for this chapter! If you like it leave a comment, or something...**


End file.
